Soul Eater: The New Team
by The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai
Summary: Following the events of the anime, the DWMA gets several new students. Secrets will unfold and Loyalties will be tried. Not only that, but just why do all the witches seem scared of Alex? Self insert with my friends. OCs galore. OC x DTK, OCs x OCs, mild Soma and TsuStar. Possible Blair x OC. T for language and occasional jokes.
1. Chapter 1: Intro Meet the Cast

It was night in Death city. Overhead, the chuckling yellow moon had blood dripping from the corner of its eternal smile. Out of the silence came the sound of feet hitting the cobbled streets at what seemed like breakneck speed. Soon enough, the source of the sound was revealed.

Running around a corner came a blonde haired woman bearing an evil grin. Her figure was covered by baggy clothing adorned with tassels and a shirt that was only connected between her breasts. On her back was a large sack of some sort. Reaching in, she pulled out the small blue form of an untainted human soul. A soul that she promptly swallowed whole.

As she reached in for another, a series of beams attacked her, beams that seemed like arrows made of light. Startled, she stopped in her tracks. Then came the voice. "That's far enough, succubus."

Looking to the surrounding roofs, she quickly found her attacker. On the roof stood a black haired boy no older than sixteen wearing a red sweatshirt and black jeans with matching sneakers. In each of his hands was a light purple arrow gun made of circles and triangles, each carrying feather shaped arrows underneath, similar to how a chain gun is loaded. Throwing the arrow guns behind him, they glowed a haunting blue light and fused into one shape, another teenager, this one with silver hair.

The weapon was dressed in a long silver coat with a pair of blue jeans. A blue t-shirt was visible underneath his coat. Looking down at the woman, he scoffed. "Unbelievable," he said with disgust. "A woman of such beauty has reduced herself to becoming a kishin, trading her humanity for her own pleasure."

The meister smirked. "Indeed Sesshomaru. It's time we brought this soul to justice." Looking to his weapon partner, his smirk became a full smile. "You ready?"

"Of course."

"Right then; Sesshomaru, scythe mode!" Grabbing his partner's hand, the weapon boy regained his blue glow. As the duo lept off the roof, the weapon took the form of a scythe with a long green handle and a curved pink blade adorned with three spikes at the staff part of it. Landing on the street, the meister made a few swings to reacquaint himself with wielding his friend's scythe form.

The accused woman smirked at this. "So, some half-baked weapon and his meister thought they could destroy me?" Laughing at the notion, she placed the sack down and allowed her nails to lengthen as two demonic wings erupted from her back. "I think your souls would be delicious snacks, not to mention strong enough to help fuel my transformation."

"Succubus, your soul is mine!" Charging forward, the scythe wielder began slashing at the woman, only to have her jump away or block with her claws. "Damn, she's tough."

His partner's face appeared on the scythe's blade. _No shit, Sherlock!_ He yelled angrily from his weapon form. _ She's gone unchecked for weeks! She's been getting stronger because Spirit wasn't doing his job and was ogling over her mug shot rather than putting the mission up!_

As his attacks were blocked yet again, the meister decided for a change of plan. "Sesshomaru, claymore mode!"

_On it._ Once more, they weapon changed shape. This time, the weapon took on a sword like shape. When the light around it vanished, the meister was holding a silver and blue claymore. The handle had two tear-drop shapes at each end, and the blade seemed to be two stretched out arcs opening away from each other. The end of the blade consisted of the same thorn shape the scythe blade had, except this one had a spiked halo around the points. Charging forward, the duo seemed to be doing much better than they had been with the scythe.

As the woman slashed at them with her claws, the black-haired boy brought the sword under her in an uppercut swing, effectively slicing her in two. As she stood there, gaping, her body burst apart in a flurry of black tendrils. With a flash of red, the tendrils vanished and were replaced by the small, mottled red form of a Kishin egg. As before, the sword flashed blue before taking the blonde haired form of Sesshomaru. "Good job Alex," he said as he grabbed the small red soul. "However, you should have taken her out while I was in my arrow gun form. That way," he paused to swallow the tainted soul, "we could have saved ourselves the effort of trying to fight her in close quarters combat."

"Seriously?" commented Alex. "We take down the man hunting Kishin Succubus and that's what you say? Honestly, no comments on how we beat her with three weapon forms or the fact we didn't have to resonate?"

"Of course not," replied the weapon. "She was our 97th Kishin egg. Each egg makes me stronger. It's no surprise we were able to beat her without needing to resonate."

"Whatever dude. You really need to lighten up."

This is Alexander Kurai and Sesshomaru Nakatsukasa: the multi-weapon Sesshomaru focuses on eliminating their enemy as quickly as possible, while Alexander wants to enjoy being a meister and take his time destroying the Kishin.

Alex's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP *CLICK*_

Groaning after hitting my alarm clock, I sat up and looked out my window. Outside, the sun was yawning as it tried to wake itself up. _Hopefully, nobody noticed my alarm and will let me sleep a little longer._ I thought to myself. However, three knocks ruined that hope.

From the other side of the door, I heard one of my three roommates (this one more specifically being my girlfriend) calling for me through the door. "Alex, time to get up. I heard the alarm clock, so you can't pretend it never went off."

Sighing, I got up and threw on a pair of black jeans and my AC/DC: Black Ice shirt. Grabbing my blood red hoodie, I opened the door to see my girlfriend, Stephanie Hikari. Steph was somewhat round and short, but I didn't mind that at all. She was wearing one of her pink polo shirts and a pair of blue jeans. "Morning handsome," she said as she gave me a kiss. Pushing my black and red sneakers at me, she smiled at me. "Breakfast's on the table."

After scarfing down my breakfast and getting on my shoes, I walked out into the living room to grab my bag, and found Sesshomaru meditating while Rin, Steph's weapon, watched him like a lovesick puppy. Yup, not only are Steph and I in love, but Rin has an enormous crush on Sesshomaru. The problem is, she's too nervous to tell him and he probably doesn't notice the fact she's head over heels for him. Deciding to mess with them, I called out, "Good morning Love birds."

Hearing that, Rin started blushing while Sesshomaru opened one eye and looked at me in irritation. "You know I don't like being called that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. C'mon, we've got school."

_UGGGHHH!_ I groaned as I sat in Stein's class. _Why does Stein only dissect things?_ Sitting up, I decided to look around and see what the others were doing. To be honest, it was the same as usual. Soul and Black*Star were arm wrestling while Maka and Tsubaki tried getting them to stop. Patty was taking a nap while her older sister Liz was giving herself a manicure. Their meister, Death the Kid, was talking with his girlfriend, Solienne, most likely about snowflakes or something because of the symmetry in winter and Christmas. Next to them, Soli's partner, Suki, sat there trying to fight off sleep as she watched Stein dissect a deer. My friend Russ sat there unfazed by the dissection, mainly because he couldn't see anything due to the fact that he's blind. His partner, Yuri, sat there in her undone dress shirt, which showed off her bra and the rest of her body, seeming to be in a daze. Most likely, she was day dreaming about her meister, being in love with him, but not wanting to ruin their partnership.

Looking next to me, I saw Rin was writing her and Sesshomaru's names in a heart and was combining their names as if they were married. On her other side, Steph was busy reading a book. The only people paying any attention were Ox, Harvar, and Sesshomaru. _Well,_ I thought, _same old, same old._

**"Attention,**" said Deathscythe Albarn over the intercom. "**Will the following students please report to the Death room with their weapons: Alex Kurai, Stephanie Hikari, Solienne Winters, Russell Remvis, Black*Star, Death the Kid, and Maka Albarn. Also,**" as we listened we heard a deep intake of breath. "**MAKA, PLEASE! PAPA LOVES YOU!**"

_Well, _I thought to myself. _Things just got a lot more interesting._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with Lord Death

As we walked to the Death Room, there was an extremely awkward silence over us. Maka, though, decided to break it with the question we were all thinking. "So, why do you guys think Lord Death wanted to see us?"

"He probably wanted to give me an award for being such a huge star and congratulate you all for being friends with the guy who will surpass God!"

A sigh left Sesshomaru at Black*Star's assumption. "I highly doubt Lord Death would call us out of class to stroke the ego of some narcissistic idiot."

"Hey! I don't know what half those words meant, but I know for a fact you just insulted me, little man!"

"Both of you shut up!" snapped Kid. "Father wouldn't have all of us leave class if it wasn't something serious, like a witch or something."

Patty started giggling. "Kid's right, you guys!"

"Of course he is!" shouted Soli. "Kiddy's smart, handsome, and loves symmetry! He's the total package!" With that, she jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As are you, my little snowflake." Kid then proceeded to kiss the backs of both her hands. In response, Soli kissed both of his cheeks.

Yuri groaned at their open acts of affection. "Geez, get a room you two! Honestly!"

The reaper just blushed as Soli snuggled into his neck. I just chuckled at my friends' antics. As we neared the Death Room, we began to brainstorm ideas as to why Lord Death wanted to see us. Kid thought it was about Black*Star further ruining the school's symmetry and us for not stopping him. Maka thought it had to do with some new mission, while Soul (like Black*Star) thought it had to do with his coolness. As Patty was explaining her Giraffe theory, we arrived at the black door that served as the entrance to the Death Room.

Opening the door, we started down the hallway of guillotines that seemed to be longer than the actual school. Soon enough, we reached the actual Death Room and beheld Lord Death in all his cartoonish, jagged glory. Bouncing around, his two "arms" popped out. "Hey, hey, hey! Waaa~zzup?"

"You wanted to see us, Father?" Being Lord Death's son, we decided it was best if we just let Kid do all the talking if we were called down as a group.

"You betcha Kiddo! It's come to my attention you all wanted to merge your groups to form a seven-meister team." _So Stein did need higher authority._ I thought to myself. "I just wanted to let you all know, I have one condition: you let Chrona and Ragnarok join your team."

_That's it? Let the demon swordsmen join us?_ I'd met the kid before, but he's scared of EVERYTHING. Not to mention his weapon Ragnarok is a complete pain.

Everyone looked to me and Maka, seeing as we were the leaders of the two teams. "Sure, I don't see why not. It'd be nice having Chrona on the team." She then turned to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not."

Lord Death then clapped both of his ridiculously large hands together. "Very well, I-" "Wait!"

Everyone present turned to Kid, who was deep in thought. "Seeing as Chrona and Ragnarok are one person, that means…" he gasped as he realized something. "We'll have eight weapons and eight meisters. Such symmetry."


End file.
